Wersja 1.0.4
Wyszedł nowy update dla gry Terraria oznaczony numerkiem 1.0.4. Naprawiono wiele błędów, oraz dodano wiele nowości, takich jak NPC, moby, rzeczy służące jako outfity (nie wpływają na nasze statystyki, a jedynie na wygląd naszej postaci). Najbardziej oczekiwaną rzeczą jest Dżungla, która od tej pory również występuje na powierzchni. Wraz z tym dochodzi fakt, że mapy od aktualizacji 1.0.4 gry Terraria będą nieco większe, a co za tym idzie będzie więcej regionów do odkrycia. Twórca postarał się także o urozmaicenia dla Multiplayer – takie jak nowe komendy, zmniejszenie lagów podczas startu oraz o podstawowe komendy Anty-Grieferskie . Nareszcie, chciałoby się rzec. Pełna lista nowości w Terraria 1.0.4 Nowe Przedmioty: Trzeba przyznać, że ten update był spory – nowe przedmioty w Terraria to dopiero początek, a jak wiemy mamy zaledwie czwartą stabilną wersję od początku gry, naprawdę przez kolejne miesiące nowe przedmioty w Terraria to kwestia czasu. 1. Robot Hat 2. Red Hat. 3. Plumber Outfit i Hat 4. Hero Outfit i Hat 5. Bunny Hood 6. Top Hat 7. Tuxedo Shirt i Pants 8. Archaeologist’s Outfit i Hat 9. Ninja Outfit. 10. Summer Hat 11. Robe 12. Gold Crown 13. Leather 14. Green Dye 15. Black Dye Teraz możesz nosić Jungle Rose we włosach. Zwiększenie ilość występowania w Dungeonach Water Candles, teraz działa poprawnie gdy się ją nosi. Teraz wyświetlają się poprawnie podpowiedzi następujących przedmiotów: “Breathing Rod”, “Grappling Hook”, “Jungle Rose”. Przedmioty które są amunicją są zaznaczane w podpowiedzi jako Amunicja. Magic Hat oferuje teraz 2 Obrony użytkownikowi, a “Empty Bucket” oferuje 1 obrony użytkownikowi (gdy nosi ją na głowie). “Dungeon Block” potrzebuje teraz przynajmniej “Nightmare Pickaxe” do wydobycia. Chyba że znajduje się koło spawnu, wtedy można go wydobyć dowolnym kilofem. Statystyki broni “Phoenix Blaster” zostały zredukowane dla balansu z innymi przedmiotami z tej kategorii. Wartości sprzedaży Gemów, Mushroomów i Bottle zostały zredukowane. Hellforge nad warstwą skał może być przeniesiony dowolnym młotem, ale przynajmniej z 60% siłą młota. Teraz jeszcze rzadziej można znaleźć “Angel Statues” Nowi NPC i moby w Terraria 1.0.4: 1. “Bunny”, słodkie kłułicki kicające sobie po mapie, wraz z posypaniem ich VIle Powder lub w trakcie Blood Moon zamieniają się w krwiożercze bestie (to nie żart…). 2. “Goldfish”, to jeden z dwóch pierwszych mobów “wodnych”. Podobnie jak Bunny zamienia się w Corrupted Goldfish po kontakcie z Vile Powder. 3. Nowy przeciwnik “Corrupt Bunny”, wspomniany powyżej. 4. Nowy przeciwnik “Corrupt Goldfish”, wspomniane powyżej. 5. Nowy przeciwnik “Piranha”. 6. Nowy przeciwnik “Harpy”. 7. Nowy losowy miniboss – “King Slime”. 8. Nowy przeciwnik “Bat”. 9. Nowy przeciwnik “Jungle Bat”. 10. Nowy przeciwnik “Jungle Slime”. 11. Nowy przeciwnik “Snatcher”. 12. Nowy rzadki przeciwnik – “Dr. Bones”. 13. Nowy rzadki przeciwnik – “The Groom”. 14. Nowy NPC – “Clothier” dołączy do ciebie jeśli spełnisz odpowiednie wymagania. Pociski przeciwników już nie dropią serc lub gwiazd gdy zostaną zabite przez graczy. Boss “Eater of Worlds” ma teraz więcej życia, ataku, oraz obrony co czyni z niego jeszcze trudniejszego przeciwnika. “Dead Miner” jest teraz troszkę silniejszy. Szansa na spotkanie Tim’ego jest teraz rzadsza. Zmiany u Gracza w Terraria 1.0.4 Gracz po odrodzeniu jest przez 1 sekundę nieśmiertelny. Animacje jedzenia/picia teraz działają poprawnie. Świat w Terraria 1.0.4 Teren Dżungli jest teraz dostępny w blokach błota na powierzchni. Drzewa w tym terenie rosną automatycznie, lecz żołędzie nie działają na terenie Dżungli “Chasms” będą się teraz rzadziej pojawiać. Błoto “miesza” się teraz graficznie z ziemią. Dżungla teraz rośnie także pod wodą. Multiplayer w Terraria 1.0.4 Zwiększone bezpieczeństwo po stronie klienta Wzywające przedmioty nie będzie już mogły przywoływać potworów. Gracz z nickiem powyżej 20 znaków będzie teraz automatycznie wyrzucany z serwera(Najprawdopodobniej ma to usunąć nicki “reklamowe) Dodaną małą Ochronę Anty-Grieferską (!) Dodano komendę -host Zmiany w Serwerach: Dodano kilka nowych komend i opcji konfiguracyjnych. Są one wymienione w pliku serverconfig.txt Serwer teraz będzie tworzył plik crashlog.txt przed Crashem, że by można było odczytać przyczynę upadku serwera. – To samo tyczy się podczas pojedynczych crashów użytkowników, tylko że te będą się pojawiać w pliku client-crashlog.txt Jak widzimy, zmian jest naprawdę wiele, pozostaję nam teraz nic innego jak odpalenie Terrari, zebranie wszystkich nowych itemków, wtedy nie będziemy mieć znowu co robić i pozostaje nam czekanie na nowy update który doda nowe rzeczy ;-)